SENIOR -VKOOK-
by aihai
Summary: Kim Taehyung mahasiswa tampan, populer, kaya, dan ramah jatuh cinta dengan juniornya Jeon Jungkook mahasiswa biasa saja, sederhana, dan dewasa. VKook, YoonMin, dll


**SENIOR –VKOOK-**

 **0.0**

 **.**

"Gue mau cuti!"

Teriak seorang namja manis bernama Jeon Jungkook yang setengah sadar karena pengaruh minuman keras yang diminumnya.

"Oh? Kemana orang itu?"

Jungkook menunjuk kursi kosong di depannya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari orang itu.

"Ini semua salah lo!"

Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seorang namja tampan -Kim Taehyung- yang sedang bermain billiard bersama temannya.

Karena tingkahnya Jungkook terjungkal ke belakang dari kursinya. Dia mengaduh kesakitan. Jari telunjuknya masih setia menunjuk Kim Taehyung.

Kedua teman Jungkook membungkuk -sambil meminta maaf karena keributan yang dibuat oleh temannya. Mereka ingin membantu Jungkook berdiri namun ditolak olehnya.

Kim Taehyung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kejadian itu, akhirnya berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Berjongkok di sebelahnya -niat ingin membantu Jungkook berdiri.

Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung. Jungkook malah menunjuk muka Taehyung. Dan dia berkata

"Gue akan menghilang dari pandangan lo, puas?"

Setelah mengatakan itu Jungkook berdiri dengan sempoyongan lalu pergi dengan kedua temannya.

Taehyung hanya menatap bingung kepergian Jungkook. Dalam pikirannya Taehyung heran kenapa Jungkook membencinya? Apa salahnya?

» _1 tahun sebelumnya»_

 _Semua itu berawal dari_ _1 tahun yang lalu. Dimana Jungkook menghadiri pesta penyambutan mahasiswa/mahasiswi baru._

 _"Hoy Jungkook!"_

 _Temannya -Park Jimin- memanggil Jungkook untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Jungkook pun berjalan ke tempat Jimin duduk. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Jimin._

 _Jimin menuangkan soju ketika Jungkook duduk di sampingnya._

 _"Siapa tuh? Gebetan baru lagi nih chim?"_

 _Jungkook menunjuk namja tampan berkulit pucat yang duduk di sebelah Jimin._

 _"Anj, bukan wey. Dia kacung gue bang Yoongi senior kita."_

 _"Senior lo jadiin kacung?! Hebat ya lo Chim. Eh tapi kok gue ga pernah liat dia ya?"_

 _"Pesona gue gaada yang bisa nolak sih. Makanya lo jangan cuti mulu."_

 _"Najis. Ya gimana ga cuti, lo kan tau gue kekurangan biaya buat kuliah."_

 _Jadi, Jungkook ini sering cuti dikarenakan masalah biaya. Orangtuanya tidak bisa membiayai Jungkook kuliah sepenuhnya, karena mereka juga harus membiayai adiknya Jungkook sekolah. Jungkook harus kerja paruh waktu kalau mau kuliah._

 _"Lagian lo gue bantu kaga mau."_

 _"Udah lah gausah bahas ini, mending kenalin bang Yoongi ke gue."_

 _"Oh iya lupa gue, Bang kenalin nih Jungkook."_

 _"Min Yoongi a.k.a agustd, panggil aja bang Yoongi biar swag."_

 _Yoongi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya swag -yang keliatannya malah kaya orang alay- ciri khasnya._

 _Jungkook cengo. Dia kira Yoongi ini orangnya cool, taunya sengklek. Cocok emang sama Jimin sama-sama sengklek._

 _"Ya! Jihoon-ah ayo makan ini, aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu._

 _"Aku tidak mau! Cari saja yang lain"_

 _Tiba-tiba sunbae bernama Haejun berdiri sambil menyodorkan potongan daging yang dibalut oleh selada dan diberi aneka macam sambal._

 _"Ck Haejun sunbae selalu berbuat ulah. Dia tidak pernah berubah." ujar Jimin_

 _Haejun mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari mangsa selanjutnya._

 _"Jungkook-ah jangan melihatnya! Nanti kau kena."_

 _Jungkook yang sedang melihat kejadian itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak terkena imbasnya. Namun naas Haejun memanggil namanya._

 _"Ohhh, Jeon Jungkook hoobae tersayangku yang baru kembali dari cuti. Makanlah ini supaya kuliahmu lancar nanti."_

 _"Ah tidak usah sunbae, aku sudah kenyang." tolak Jungkook dengan halus._

 _"Yaa, ayolah makan ini Jungkook aku sudah membuatkannya spesial untukmu."_

 _"Spesial matamu" dalam hati Jungkook_

 _"Ayo kita bersorak supaya Jeon Jungkook memakannya. Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook."_

 _Semua mahasiswa —kecuali Jimin & Yoongi— ikut menyoraki Jungkook. _

_Jungkook yang tidak tahan dengan suasana ribut seperti ini akhirnya berdiri. Jimin menarik tangannya, memandang khawatir sahabatnya itu._

 _"Tidak apa-apa."_

 _Jungkook mengambil makanan itu dari tangan sunbaenya._

 _Saat Jungkook ingin memakan makanan itu. Haejun mengambil sebotol soju, lalu berkata_

 _"Bukankah daging panggang lebih enak dimakan dengan soju?"_

 _Mahasiswa yang lain hanya mengangguk._

 _Saat makanan itu hampir masuk ke mulut Jungkook. Haejun menuangkan soju. Membuat Jungkook memuntahkan makanan itu karena rasanya aneh._

 _Mahasiswa lain ada yang mentertawakan Jungkook dan ada yang memandang iba Jungkook._

 _Jimin mengambil tissue. Dia membantu Jungkook duduk lalu mengelap pakaiannya yang basah._

 _"Udah gue bilang jangan liat kesana, tapi lo masih liat!" Jimin memarahi Jungkook sambil mengelap pakaian Jungkook._

 _"Udahlah Jim jangan marahin Jungkook gitu." sahut Yoongi yang sedari tadi diam._

 _"Bang Yoongi kenapa tadi diem aja?! Bantuin dong harusnya!"_

 _"Ya lo tau sendiri si Haejun kalau dilawan nanti main tonjok dia."_

 _"Ya tapi jangan diem aja! Kan—"_

 _Ucapan Jimin berhenti saat melihat seorang namja tampan masuk ke bar itu. Dan ruangan yang tadinya ramai pun seketika jadi sepi._

 _Jungkook yang sedang membersihkan bajunya heran dengan susana yang mendadak sepi. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan seorang namja tampan._

 _Terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari bala gosip._

 _"Hei itu Kim Taehyung kan? Mahasiswa semester 3, yang baru keluar dari wamil?"_

 _"Iya tuh iya! Duh makin keren aja!"_

 _"Suami idaman gue!"_

 _Jungkook hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan bala gosip itu._

 _"Woy kook, lo tau ga sunbae yang baru masuk itu? Anjir dia itu tajir banget, pinter, ramah pula, dosen-dosen pada suka sama dia gara-gara sikapnya. Pokoknya sempurnya banget. Iyakan bang?"_

 _"Iyain aja ya biar cepet." jawab Yoongi yang mukanya asem._

 _"Idaman banget lah pokoknya si Taehyung sunbae. Tapi karena dia terlalu sempurna dia bukan tipe gue."_

 _Yoongi yang ngedenger itu langsung noleh, "terus tipe lo kaya gimana?" tanya Yoongi_

 _Jimin cuma ngangkat bahunya._

 _Yoongi mukanya jadi asem lagi._

 _Terus Jimin ngeliat si Taehyung lagi, yang sekarang udah dideketin 2 cocan._

 _"Eh liat tuh kook si Heechan sama Daehwa udah mulai ngedeketin Taehyung sunbae."_

 _Si Jimin heboh sendiri waktu ngeliat itu. Jungkook cuma muter matanya males, tapi dia juga ikutan ngeliat Taehyung dideketin sama 2 cocan itu._

 _"Sunbae sunbae, sunbae mau pesen apa? Biar aku yang pesenin." ucap Heechan dengan nada —sok imutnya._

 _Taehyung cuma tersenyum. Lalu dia berkata, "Ga usah, biar gue mesen sendiri aja nanti."_

 _Si Heechan cemberut, dia balik ke tempat duduknya. Sekarang tinggal Daehwa di deket Taehyung._

 _"Sunbae mau aku tuangin minuman?"_

 _"Lo kenal sama Taehyung, Dae?" tanya Haejun yang ternyata duduk di sebelah kanan Taehyung._

 _"Dulu sebelum Taehyung sunbae wamil sempet kenalan." jawab Daehwa sambil tersenyum._

 _Daehwa ngambil minuman yang ada di depannya. Saat dia ingin menuangkan minuman, Taehyung langsung narik tempat minuman itu._

 _"Ga usah, biar gue aja sendiri."_

 _"Ah gapapa sunbae, biar aku yang tuangin." Daehwa narik tempat minumannya lagi._

 _"Udah ga usah." Taehyung ikut narik tempatnya._

 _Akhirnya mereka jadi tarik-tarikan tempat minuman itu. Sampe akhirnya...minuman itu tumpah ke celananya Daehwa._

 _"Eh sorry, gue ga sengaja." ucap Taehyung, lalu memberikan beberapa lembar tissue._

 _"I-iya gapapa sunbae." Daehwapun pindah tempat duduk ke semula, sambil mengeringkan celananya._

 _Diam-diam Taehyung yang duduk di tempatnya menyeringai._

 _Jungkook yang sedari tadi menonton drama itu mengerutkan dahinya. Sedangkan Jimin heboh sendiri gara-gara liat drama tadi._

 _"Loh? Sunbae tadi menyeringai saat air tumpah ke celananya Daehwa? Ck sepertinya semua orang tertipu dengan sifatnya"_

 _Jungkook tersenyum sinis saat melihat Taehyung, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya._

※※※※※※※※※


End file.
